A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste
by flutegirl.anita
Summary: Jesse and his friend Cricket are bored...What could possibly go wrong. Buck, Cody, and Jimmy find out the hard way.


**This story takes place sometime after "Breathless" it is another adventure for Jesse and Cricket. It will help a great deal in understanding Cricket to read the prior story. I hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review. I love feedback.**

* * *

><p>Cricket and Jesse were disappointed. They had just walked over to the express station after school was over. They came in and plopped themselves down at the table in the bunk house. Buck and Cody were inside with Jimmy at the table cleaning their guns. They watched the pair slump over looking like someone told them Santa Claus wasn't real.<p>

"It just isn't fair," Cricket sighed. "This is the worst Monday ever."

"What isn't fair?" Buck asked from the other end of the table as he finished cleaning his gun.

"With Rachel as the new school teacher," Jesse explained, "We can't get away with anything anymore."

The three riders laughed knowingly. Rachel was great, but not when she was angry with you.

"I got into trouble today for shooting spitballs," Cricket complained. "I wasn't even shooting them at her. She's taken all the fun out of school."

"Isn't learning fun?" Buck asked her trying not to laugh as Cricket was being serious.

"It is when I'm not stuck inside," Cricket replied.

"What you two need is to find fun outside of school, then," Cody said.

"But where, Cody?" Cricket asked, "This town is boring. Nothing exciting ever happens here."

"Maybe for you," Jimmy said wearily, "But my life in this town is always a little more exciting than I would like."

"Well," Cody offered as he thought, "They say the old abandoned mine by the Radcliffe place is haunted. Strange things have been happening. All the neighbors around there are scared. They claim to have seen some ghosts."

"Really?" Cricket asked with a gleam in her eyes.

"Well, probably not really," Cody conceded. "But that sure would be exciting, wouldn't it."

Jesse looked over at Cricket. He knew that look in her eye. She was hatching a plan for an adventure.

Buck caught the look in her eye too.

"Abandoned mines aren't safe," Buck warned. "They can cave in at any time and the dust is terrible. Not a great place for exploring especially for you Cricket."

She knew he was right, but it still angered her all the same. This was another time she wished she was older and didn't have asthma. Stupid asthma. Buck was always going to think of her as a helpless kid.

"Buck, you're starting to remind me of Rachel," Cricket said in an irritated tone. "You're no fun."

At that last statement Cricket rose from the table and walked out of the bunkhouse slamming the door as she left. Jesse ran quickly after her.

Cody and Jimmy laughed as Buck's jaw dropped.

"She's right, Buck," Cody said, "You're just no fun. When's the last time you did something just for fun?"

"Shut up, Cody," Buck said. "I just don't want her getting sick is all. She's more likely to than other kids, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Cody said, "You really think that'll stop her?"

"Yeah, I've seen that look of defiance before on the face of a certain female rider we know so well," Jimmy added."

"I'll bet you two dollars those two sneak out tonight and go to that mine," Cody

"I'm in," Jimmy said pulling out some money.

"Ah damnit," Buck said frustrated, "I practically dared them to do it."

Cody laughed, "Yep, you sure did."

"Well then, we'll just have to make sure they don't get into any trouble," Buck said as he put his gun in its holster.

"What do you mean, we?" Cody asked.

"It was your idea, Cody," Buck said menacingly. "If they sneak out tonight, we're following them."

"Yeah, I'll have to go just to make sure the two of you don't mess this up," Jimmy added with a smile.

Jesse followed Cricket outside to where she was leaning against the porch support. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We're going to check out this haunted mine tonight," Cricket announced. "Are you with me?"

"Why do we have to check it out at night?" Jesse asked, "Why can't we check it out during the day?"

"Everybody knows ghosts only come out at night," Cricket explained. "If it is truly haunted we'll find out tonight."

"Why tonight, though?" Jesse asked. "It's a school night."

"I know," she said, "But I won't be able to sleep tonight knowing that a haunted mine exists. How about you?"

"No, you're right I won't be able to sleep either," Jesse agreed.

"Then, we do it tonight," Cricket reiterated.

Okay, I think I can sneak out," Jesse said nervously. "Do you think you'll have any problems?"

"No," Cricket said, "My parents have gone back to forgetting they have a daughter."

"Alright," Jesse said, "I'll meet you in the barn tonight after everyone is asleep."

"Wear dark clothes," Cricket added as she headed for home to prepare for the night's adventure. She was excited and she was sure it was not going to be the least bit dangerous. After all, there were no such things as ghosts.

Buck was hiding in the barn peeking out of the loft and Cody was stationed by Tompkins's store while Jimmy was keeping watch from a building near the jail. One of them was sure to see Cricket or Jesse sneaking out. It was really late now and the riders thought for a brief second that maybe Jesse and Cricket would stay in. That was about that time that Jimmy caught the sight of Jesse coming from the jailhouse and Buck saw Cricket coming toward the barn. Buck knew he should probably just bust them and send them back home, but he didn't think it would cure their desire to check out the mine. He, Jimmy, and Cody would let them go and when it wasn't any fun they would never go back. Forbidding them wasn't going to work. They would just be sneakier about it and probably get themselves into trouble. This way, at least he, Jimmy, and Cody would be there to help them if they _did_ get into any trouble.

Jesse and Cricket set off into the woods quickly and quietly with the three riders following just behind them.

Jesse and Cricket stopped just behind a large boulder near the mouth of the mine.

"Do you see anything?" Cricket asked whispering to Jesse.

"No," Jesse whispered back.

Cricket whipped her head around when she thought she heard something behind her.

"What was that?" Jesse asked.

"Nothing," Cricket answered.

Buck pulled both Jimmy and Cody down with him when Cody stepped on a branch that made a loud snapping sound.

Cody landed on Jimmy and there was a bit of a scuffle as Jimmy and Cody tried to untangle themselves from each other.

"Get off me, Cody," Jimmy whispered.

"I'm tryin', Hickok," Cody whispered back, "Just quit moving around so much."

"Will you two be quiet?" Buck whispered, "They'll hear us."

Jimmy and Cody struggled a little bit more and finally disentangled themselves. By then Buck started to hear noises coming from the mine.

Cricket eyes began to widen as she tapped Jesse on the shoulder. There was light coming from the mine and she could hear a metallic rattle that sounded like chains. Cricket gasped as a white figure flew out of the mouth of the mine cave bellowing an unearthly moan. She fell back onto her bottom as Jesse started to drag her away from the cave. They were both terrified. Cricket finally got to her feet and they both ran past where the riders were hiding and continued on back to town.

Buck grabbed his medicine pouch as Cody let out a small high pitched scream and jumped into Jimmy's arms when they all saw the white apparition appear.

"Get off me Cody!" Jimmy yelled.

Jimmy tossed Cody to the ground and drew his colts. He started firing them as Buck helped Cody up. Jimmy blew a dozen holes in the specter, but it didn't slow it down at all. The three riders looked at each other and noted the fear in each other's eyes. Buck clutched his medicine pouch again. The three of them started to back away slowly and then turned and ran back to town on the heels of their younger friends.

Jesse saw Cricket home and helped her sneak back through her window. Cricket was wheezing lightly but she didn't think she would need to boil any water for herbs. All she needed was to rest. She was saying good night to Jesse when her door opened and her mother walked in the room. There was a lot of yelling that followed and Jesse was running for his life for the second time that night.

* * *

><p>Jesse was exhausted in the morning and Teaspoon had a difficult time rousting him from his slumber.<p>

"Jesse, come on now and get up," Teaspoon said, "You'll be late for school."

Jesse moaned and rolled over. School wasn't something he could even contemplate at this hour.

"Rachel's probably got breakfast on already," Teaspoon tempted.

Teaspoon waited a couple more minutes.

"Jesse!" he shouted, "I'm not going to tell you again! Now get up."

Jesse sprang from the bed and quickly got dressed. He could see Rachel walking over to the schoolhouse and knew he wouldn't have too much time to get something to eat.

He got dressed and jogged over to the bunkhouse where there was still some breakfast. Jimmy, Cody, and Buck sat around the table sleepily each with a cup of steaming coffee. Cody didn't even notice when Jesse stole the bacon off his plate.

He ran out the door of the bunkhouse and toward the school house and came to an abrupt stop when he saw Cricket and her mother talking to Rachel. Rachel took a quick look in Jesse's direction and gave him a disappointed look. Hopefully Cricket could tell Jesse what that was all about.

Rachel intercepted several notes Cricket tried to pass to Jesse. Cricket couldn't believe how much she couldn't get away with in school anymore. Her mother telling Rachel all about her late night excursions made it even worse. It was like Rachel had eyes in the back of her head.

All throughout the morning and afternoon Jesse tried to keep his eyes open. Rachel was a fun and engaging teacher, but they were all supposed to be reading on their own right now and he just couldn't keep his mind on school. He looked over at Cricket. She was asleep. He knew she had to be. They usually sat right next to each other but today Rachel had separated them and kept them apart at recess. He looked at her from across the room and he knew by the way she was propped up against her book that she was definitely asleep. Jesse felt almost free to surrender to his exhaustion too only he was pretty sure he snored. That would give him away for sure.

"Jesse!" Rachel said loudly.

Jesse's eyes flew open and he looked over to where Cricket was. The classroom was empty except for the two of them.

"I can't believe the two of you," Rachel admonished. "You are setting a bad example for the other children."

Jesse and Cricket looked at each other and then at the floor. Rachel was really angry.

"I'm sorry, Rachel," Jesse said with his eyes on the floor.

"We'll talk about this back at the station," Rachel said to him firmly.

"Cricket," Rachel said turning to the young lady across the room from Jesse. "You and Jesse are too young to be staying out all hours of the night. You scared your mother half to death."

Cricket looked at the floor the same way that Jesse was.

"Jesse you run on home, now," Rachel said sternly. "I'll be right there."

Rachel turned to Cricket.

"Your mother wanted me to talk to you," she said more motherly. "Your mother doesn't think you listen to her, but she knows you listen to me."

Rachel sat down to Cricket's level and put her hand comfortingly on Cricket's.

"I know you haven't had to be concerned about this before, but you do now," Rachel began, "You're not a little girl anymore. You're a young lady and that means you need to be careful about your reputation."

Cricket looked confused.

"My reputation?" Cricket asked blankly. "What about my reputation."

Rachel smiled at the innocence in Cricket's face.

"Well, your mother saw Jesse leaving out your window," Rachel explained. "It's not proper to have a boy over that late especially without a chaperone. You and Jesse aren't adults yet and I don't think either of you is ready for such an adult type of relationship."

Rachel didn't think anything could be redder than Cricket's hair until she saw the crimson glow of the young girls face.

"Jesse's my friend….eeewww," Cricket muttered. "I could never think of him like that. Is that what you think we were doing?"

Rachel stifled a laugh at the look of disgusted horror on Cricket's face and knew that Cricket's mother was overreacting a little. She still needed to talk to Jesse though and make sure his feelings were the same as Cricket's. She seemed to be having this type of talk a lot lately. Kid and Lou were getting closer again and Noah had just become smitten with the laundress.

Rachel watched Cricket start walking home. She shook her head and went to the bunkhouse where she knew Jesse was waiting.

Buck, Cody and Jimmy were all napping in the bunkhouse where Rachel found Jesse sitting at the table trying not to be sleepy. Rachel noted the napping riders. It wasn't unusual for the boys to nap, but these boys hadn't really done anything strenuous and with Cricket and Jesse as tired as they were, Rachel suspected something was up.

"Jesse," Rachel said softly as to not wake the others, "We need to have a talk about you and Cricket."

"Aw, Rachel," Jesse said, "I'm sorry we snuck out last night. You know how Cricket gets about her adventures."

"Yes, I know," Rachel agreed, "But you two are getting too old to be running around after dark and expecting people to think you two are only up to something innocent."

"What are you saying, Rachel?" Jesse said his voice rising. "That me and Cricket are…are…"

"Well, Jesse her mother did catch you leaving out of her bedroom window at all hours," Rachel said. "People will start to talk and Cricket's reputation will be in ruins."

"My friendship with Cricket isn't anything like that, Rachel," Jesse said his voice still slightly raised. "Besides, she's still in love with Buck."

Rachel noted the blush spread across the face of the rider she thought was asleep and a couple of mischievous smiles spread across the other two. She knew she had to wrap this up.

"Do you have feelings for Cricket, Jesse?" Rachel asked carefully.

"Heck no, Rachel," Jesse said disgusted. "She's like my sister."

"Well you know you can talk to me or Teaspoon if you do," Rachel offered.

"I already told you I don't," Jesse said and with that Jesse got up and left the bunkhouse in a hurry he didn't want to have this conversation any more.

Rachel looked around the room at the three resting riders. Cody could barely contain his laughter as he shook silently in his bunk Jimmy was almost no better. Buck just frowned, if she hadn't seen him blush before she would have thought he was still sleeping.

"Take it easy on him," she said as she walked to the door. "I'm going to go start dinner and this place better be clean when I come back."

Rachel leaned against the door and smiled as she heard Cody's laughter met with what she assumed to be Buck's pillow.

* * *

><p>"Pssst. Jesse," Cricket said as Jesse came into view on his way to Teaspoon's office. "I need to talk to you."<p>

"Oh come on, Cricket," Jesse said, "Haven't you caused me enough trouble for one day?"

Cricket gave him a wounded look and he sighed.

"What?" he asked, "What do you need to talk about?"

"I've been thinking," she said excitedly.

"Oh no, not again," Jesse complained. "Cricket you're going to get me grounded again. I can't believe I didn't get into a bunch of trouble for that thing we pulled last night."

"But, Jesse," she pleaded. "We need to go back to the mine. I've been thinking and there are just some things that just don't add up."

"Not tonight. I'm too tired," Jesse begged. "Besides I think Rachel and Teaspoon will be watching me like a hawk again."

"Of course not tonight," Cricket said, "We need to go tomorrow during the day. We'll cut school…"

"Wait, hold on," Jesse said in a raised voice. "We can't cut school. Remember the part where Rachel is our teacher now. We couldn't possibly fool her."

"Just pretend you're sick," she said off hand. "We need to go during the day. I think we can find some clues and solve the mystery. There is just something about the ghost that doesn't seem right."

"How am I supposed to pretend to be sick?" Jesse asked.

Cricket pulled two small bottles out of her pants pocket. "Here use one of these," she said handing him one of the bottles.

"What is it," he asked.

"Syrup of ipecac," she said with a smile. "It will make you throw up and this one is castor oil. It will give you the runs."

"You carry this stuff around with you?" Jesse said with a stunned look on his face.

"Well, yeah," she said wondering how he could ask such a stupid question. "Rachel is no fool. If you're going to tell her you're sick she's got to be convinced."

Jesse was a little horrified by the sharpness of Cricket's mind but she hardly ever steered him wrong when it came to fun. He looked at the two bottles.

"So which one do you want?" she asked him impatiently.

"I think I'll take the ipecac," he answered uncertainly.

"Good choice," Cricket said. "Sometimes the castor oil can be a little unpredictable."

* * *

><p>Rachel left Teaspoon's place. Jesse was pretty sick after breakfast and she made him go back to bed. Most of the riders were busy today except Buck. It was technically his day off today, but with all the others occupied she asked him to look in on Jesse.<p>

During the lunch hour and recess, Rachel and Cricket's mother walked over to Teaspoon's office. They passed Mr. Tompkins on his way back to his store. Teaspoon was talking seriously with Buck while looking at what seemed to be paper money when the two women came in.

"Teaspoon, Cricket's missing again," Rachel said frustrated. "Her mother brought in the lunch Cricket forgot, but she didn't show up for school today."

Cricket's mother smiled uncomfortably in the presence of the two men and looked to Rachel.

"While I'm here I'll just check on Jesse," Rachel said as she gave the woman's arm a reassuring squeeze.

"Buck, I hate to ask you this, it bein' yer day off and all," Teaspoon pleaded, "But can you go look for her?"

"Them," Rachel said angrily returning from the back room. "Jesse's gone too. I can't believe he would lie to me."

"I have a pretty good idea where they might be," Buck said and headed out to pack a few things he thought he might need and to saddle up a horse.

* * *

><p>It was late morning near lunch time when Jesse and Cricket crept up to the mine. There weren't any strange noises, so they moved from their hiding place behind the boulder and carefully moved up to the mouth of the mine. They looked around until they found a lantern. Jesse found a match and lit it so they could see.<p>

"That's weird," Cricket remarked.

"What's weird?" Jesse asked.

"There's a bed sheet attached to this fishing pole," she said, "And it has a ton of holes in it."

"That is strange," Jesse remarked. "What do you think it means?"

I don't know, but I think it's a clue," she answered.

Cricket had brought along a burlap sack. She unfolded it and placed the bed sheet inside. Then she took out her journal and wrote down where she found it and that it was attached to a fishing pole. She felt sure it would be important later.

"What are you doing?" Jesse asked.

"Collecting clues," Cricket said. "We'll never figure this out if we don't collect clues. Haven't you ever read a mystery story?"

Jesse shook his head, looked at her journal and then looked up at her with the same question he just asked.

"Some things are just too big to stuff in my sack," she said indicating the fishing pole.

Cricket and Jesse walked slowly through the mine looking for clues. There was a mine cart on a track and they followed the track for a while. They found some rather strange objects. One of them Jesse found was a metal horn of some sort. It was conical with a flared bell at the bottom. There was also a sort of mouth piece at the skinny end that Jesse figured one would put over one's mouth. He turned to Cricket and couldn't resist.

"Hello," he bellowed through the metal apparatus.

Cricket jumped and looked back at him. Jesse was on the ground laughing himself silly as Cricket gave him a murderous stare. She then got distracted by the metal object Jesse held in his hand.

"You should have seen the look on your face," Jesse said gasping for air.

"Jesse, do you know what this is?" she asked taking the horn from him.

"No," he answered, "But I could have hours of fun with this."

Jesse grabbed the shiny cone bafrom her and started to look at it more closely.

"It's a speaking trumpet," Cricket informed him. "I've never seen one up close before, only in catalogs."

"A speaking trumpet," Jesse asked, "What on earth do you use those for?"

"The exact way you used it," Cricket said sagely. "Constabulary and firemen big cities like Chicago have those."

"What do they use them for?" Jesse asked.

"Sometimes they need them when people are loud or scared," she answered. "Sometimes they need to be heard over all the noise."

The both heard a noise echo behind them. There were a couple of clunks followed by a clang and then a definite banging sound.

"Jesse, I think we should get back to town," Cricket said backing toward the opening of the mine.

"I think you're right," he said putting the trumpet down where he found it.

They both turned and ran straight into another person. All three of them fell to the ground as Cricket screamed.

"What are you two doing here," Buck asked them, "Jesse, you're supposed to be sick and Cricket, you're supposed to be in school."

"Buck, how did you know we was gone," Jesse asked.

"Cricket, when you decide to cut school, you really should try and remember your lunch," Buck answered looking at her.

"Oops," Cricket said her face blushing. "Buck, something strange is going on here."

"Something strange is going on in this whole town," Buck told them. "Teaspoon is trying to get to the bottom of it."

"What's going on?" Jesse asked concerned about Teaspoon.

"Strange things have been happening to the people who own the properties next to this mine," Buck explained. "Also, some funny money has been showing up at Tompkins's store

"Look at this," Cricket said lifting the sheet she had found out of her burlap sack.

Buck looked at the bed sheet and the holes in it. There were twelve bullet holes in it the same amount of bullets Jimmy fired. Someone was trying to scare them away from this mine. He wondered who.

"That's not all we found," Jesse added.

"Buck, now that you're with us we can go back and look for more clues," Cricket announced happily.

"Wait a minute," Buck said grabbing a hold of Cricket's arm as she started to go back into the mine. "We're not going anywhere but back into town."

"Oh, come on Buck," she said and flashed her best set of puppy dog eyes at him.

Buck really hated when she did that. He tried to resist but he couldn't. She was so earnest in her desire to get to the bottom of this mystery and she was growing on him. She was a sweet kid and she wasn't looking to hurt anyone. He really envied Jesse and Cricket sometimes especially them being young and carefree. The both of them could just be kids and have adventures. He wished sometimes that he was their age again. He liked the fearlessness Cricket had. Her curiosity got her into trouble a lot but she didn't let it prevent her from wanting to know how the world around her worked. Buck decided he was going to keep his eye on Jesse to make sure he didn't do anything to damage Cricket's honor.

"Ok, we'll look around for clues for a little while, and then I have to get the two of you back to town," Buck said.

Cricket smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks, Buck," she smiled, "I knew I could count on you."

Buck was regretting this already.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him along showing him all the stuff they had found. Jesse trailed behind also adding in his two cents whenever it was warranted. They found some other stuff too like bags of flour. None of them could figure out why it was stashed in middle of the mine and nowhere near a kitchen.

Buck shushed the two as they all heard a clanking sound up ahead.

"Wait here," he said as he slipped into the shadows for a closer look.

Buck came back a few minutes later and it looked like something had scared him. He looked wide eyed at Cricket and Jesse. He seemed to be weighing some options.

"Jesse, take Cricket back to town on my horse," Buck said quickly, "And see if the two of you can find Jimmy and Cody. Tell them to come back here and then tell Teaspoon if you can find him."

"What about you?" Cricket asked concerned.

"Don't worry about me," he said, "I'll be alright. Jesse, get her out of here."

Cricket threw caution to the wind and planted a kiss on his cheek. Buck was taken so off guard that he didn't protest.

"For luck," she said smiling.

Jesse and Cricket started to retrace their steps through the mine when they heard some noises that made them stop in their tracks. The clanging of chains was really close and they could see some figures all in white stumbling toward them. Their faces were chalk white and their eyes were outlined with dark black. Their teeth were unnaturally colored gray and black. Cricket started to wheeze and Jesse grabbed hold of her and pulled her along as the two of them ran for Buck's horse. Jesse lifted Cricket up and onto the horse and then mounted up behind her. He kicked the horse into a gallop toward town.

"Jesse, we have to go back," Cricket wheezed. "Buck's in danger. Those creatures will get him."

"Cricket, we can't help him," Jesse reasoned, "We barely got ourselves out of there. Buck can take care of himself. We have to find Cody and Jimmy like he asked us to."

By the time Jesse and Cricket got to the station, Cricket was having a full on asthma attack. Jesse was worried the only person who had ever helped her wasn't available and could be in serious trouble. Jesse felt torn between two problems but felt relieved when both Jimmy and Cody ran out of the bunkhouse to see what was going on.

Jimmy took Cricket as Jesse passed the coughing and wheezing girl to him. He carried her to the bunkhouse and set her on Buck's bed. Jesse and Cody came in right behind them.

"Boil….water," Cricket managed to say and Jimmy quickly complied. She crawled into Buck's bed so she could use his blanket as a steam tent.

Jesse grabbed a bowl as he had seen Buck do this before and brought it over to Cricket. She took a small pouch out of her pants pocket and put some herbs in the bowl. Jimmy poured the boiling water in the bowl and Cricket stretched Buck's blanket over her head. The steam was doing its job and Cricket's wheezing was beginning to stop.

In the meantime Jesse was filling Jimmy and Cody in on their day at the cave and how Buck was probably in trouble.

Cricket was feeling better and noticed Jimmy and Cody starting to get ready to go after Buck. Cricket started to get up.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Jimmy asked rather protectively.

"With you guys," she answered. She did not understand what the problem was.

"Oh, no, you're staying here,' Jimmy told her.

"But…"

"No buts about it," Cody agreed. "Buck would skin us alive if we put you in danger."

Cricket beamed and Cody immediately regretted how he phrased his last sentence. He made it seem Buck had feelings for her and that is how she took it. He knew Buck thought of her as a friend, but he also thought of her as kid. He would have to let Buck know when they found him that he messed up. Jimmy looked over at Cody and shook his head and laughed under his breath.

"In all seriousness, Cricket," Jimmy stated clearing his throat, "You're not coming along and neither are you Jesse."

"But you guys don't know where to find Buck," Jesse argued.

"By now neither do you," Cody countered. "I've never seen Buck stay in one place too long especially if there were creatures lurking around."

"Come on, Cody," Jimmy called to him on his way out the door, "Let's go."

Cody and Jimmy left Cricket and Jesse pouting in the bunkhouse. Cricket kept a watch on the barn as Jesse brooded about being old enough to help out Jimmy and Cody. When she saw the coast was clear, she tried to get Jesse's attention.

"Jesse, come on!" Cricket finally yelled.

"Where are we going to do?" Jesse asked insistently.

"We're gonna help," she said smiling.

"How are we going to do that?" Jesse asked defeated.

"There's gotta be something the barn we can use to build a trap," Cricket said deep in thought. She took charge and started to go out to the barn.

"A trap," Jesse asked following her, "A trap for what?"

"Well, those creatures, of course," Cricket said as she got to the barn door.

"Why would we want to catch them?" Jesse asked.

"To find out who they really are," Cricked stated opening the door, "I mean they can't really be ghosts so they must be people."

Cricket rummaged around the barn looking for useful items. She found many things that could help. The loft net would be a keeper if it wasn't so bulky and heavy. She decided to keep it for now. She would also have to bring it back in usable shape so the boys could load hay into the loft again. Cricket also found some tools, ropes and pulleys. Her eyes got big and a smile crept across her face as she spied the mother lode of trap components. She dropped the net and ropes at Jesse's feet and walked toward Teaspoon's velocipede and some boxes of athletic equipment.

"This will work wonderfully," Cricket said in awe of the velocipede. "He put it together wrong, but it should work well for our purposes.

"What are we gonna use that for?" Jesse asked.

"You'll see," she answered.

Cricket opened a box and started to laugh.

"This is perfect," she said holding up a tennis net. "We won't need the big bulky hay net when we can use this."

Jesse just stared in awe as he watched her mind work through her eyes. He didn't really know whether to be impressed or terrified.

"I'm not sure we can use any of the tennis racquets, but I think I'll bring them along anyways, and these baseball bats and mitts may come in handy," she said judging the items in front of her.

"Cricket, where do you get the idea that any of this stuff could be useful?" Jesse asked.

"You should read more books, Jesse," Cricket answered him.

"I think you should read less," Jesse commented under his breath.

"Here, you take the velocipede and the rope. I'll take this sack of other stuff," Cricket said. "We'll set the trap and then we'll lure them into it."

"How will we lure them into it?" Jesse asked.

"Well," she thought aloud, "You get them to chase you and then you run toward the trap and when you're clear, I'll spring the trap on them."

"Why do I have to get them to chase me?" Jesse asked.

"Well, you run faster than me," Cricket rationalized, "Plus you won't have a breathing attack when you're through."

Jesse grumbled. Of course he would be the one to lure the bad guys into the trap. He didn't want to though. It wasn't that he was scared. Okay, he was a little scared, but he wasn't going to tell Cricket that.

The twosome peeked out the barn doors to make sure the coast was clear. The last thing they needed was an angry Rachel or Teaspoon coming to mess up their ability to help.

They went as quickly as they could with all the stuff they were hauling.

* * *

><p>Jimmy and Cody arrived at the mine and looked around for any sign of Buck. They got to the mouth of the cave and they both hesitated.<p>

"Why don't you go first, Hickok," Cody said trying to keep the fear from his voice.

"I'm okay back here, Cody," Jimmy said perfectly content going after him. Jimmy gave Cody a little push.

"It's daylight, Jimmy," Cody said still not moving. "What could we possibly run into that would be scary?"

"Nothing, so get going," Jimmy said. He was starting to lose his patience.

"Oh, come on Jimmy," Cody pleaded, "You're a quicker draw than me. You should go first."

"What's the matter, Cody," Jimmy taunted, "Are you scared?"

"I ain't scared," Cody protested, "Who said anything about being scared?"

"Alright, fine, Cody," Jimmy said finally, "I'll go first. We've wasted enough time out here and Buck could be in real trouble."

Jimmy and Cody gingerly started walking into the mine. They followed the rail tracks for a while until it became too dark to see. They found the lantern Cricket and Jesse had left and lit it. They continued on until they started to hear noises. They crept closer and closer to get a good look at what was making the noise. Then they saw it and started to run.

"Come on Jesse," Cricket nagged, "Hand me that rope or this trap will never get done."

"How is it supposed to work anyway?" Jesse asked scratching his head.

"Well," Cricket began, "I ran a trip wire back by the cart. When the creatures run through it, it releases a baseball bat that pushes the cart which will follow the track and chase them out of the mine."

"Then, what?" Jesse asked.

"When the cart hits the end of the track it will trigger the tennis racquets," Cricket said with glee. "They'll swing out and push the ghosts into that patch of bear grease. They then fall into the tennis net and are hoisted up into that tree."

Jesse nodded like he understood everything and then stopped suddenly. "Wait, how do they get hoisted?"

"Well, I looped the rope around the older sapling there and I pulled it down," she explained. "When it is released the tree will bring the net off the ground. I ran the rope around the wheel of the velocipede and I braced the other baseball bat against the pedals and when they hit the bear grease it cuts this string and that releases the bat and then the rope can run free from the wheel."

"Cricket, you're really starting to scare me," Jesse said.

"It will work. Trust me, Jesse." Cricket said smiling proudly. "Although, it would be nice to test it just to make sure."

It was right about that time that they both heard Jimmy and Cody yelling from the cave.

"Let's get out of here, Hickok," Cody shouted as he ran toward the mouth of the cave. His voice was a lot higher pitched than he meant it.

"Right behind you, Cody," Jimmy hollered.

Neither rider noticed when they ran through the trip line, but the sure noticed when the mine cart started to roll along after them.

"Get a move on, Cody," Jimmy shouted. "We're gonna get run over."

"I'm moving as fast as I can," Cody yelled back.

The mine cart suddenly stopped and Jimmy and Cody suddenly felt a sting as the tennis racquets hit them propelled them forward. The both slipped on something smeared over a slab of wood and fell forward. They suddenly stopped when they got caught in a net and hoisted off the ground.

"Whoa," Jesse said completely shocked. "I can't believe that worked."

Cricket stared wide eyed up at Jimmy and Cody as they struggled against each other and the net.

"Will you stop struggling, Hickok," Cody grunted. "You're only making this worse."

"Cricket, get us down!" Jimmy yelled.

Cricket was too stunned to move. Jesse started to laugh.

"You think this is funny, Jesse," Cody yelled. "Get us down!"

Cricket grabbed Jesse's arm and they walked over to the young tree, grabbed the rope, and started to pull it down. They finally untangled Jimmy and Cody. They were still arguing and bickering when Cricket's voice rang out over their argument.

"Where's Buck?" she asked loudly.

Cody and Jimmy stopped and looked at Cricket at first not understanding the question.

"Where's Buck?" she asked again. "Did you find him?"

Jimmy and Cody looked at each other and then looked back at Cricket and Jesse.

"We didn't get far enough inside of the mine to see where Buck was before something started to chase us and then we got stuck in your little...what the hell was that anyway?" Cody asked.

"I built a trap," she said sheepishly.

Jesse started to laugh again.

"I think we need to get Teaspoon and the others," Jimmy suggested. "I think we're in over our heads."

Jimmy and Cody went back to their horses and Jesse followed them. Jimmy offered his arm to Jesse to pull him up behind him and Jesse reluctantly grabbed it. He swung up onto Jimmy's horse and Jimmy turned to go back to the station.

"Wait, where's Cricket?" Cody asked suddenly.

"Oh hell," Jimmy answered, "I bet she went after Buck."

"Well, we can't go back for her now," Cody said, "Let's find Teaspoon and the others."

"We can't leave her there with those things!" Jesse shouted suddenly squirming on the back of Jimmy's horse.

"Jesse you can help her more by coming with us and getting Teaspoon and the others," Jimmy said

"The quicker we get back to the station the quicker we can get back here," Cody added.

Jesse gave up trying to convince them to turn around, but he couldn't help worrying about Cricket. She never really took her personal safety into account. Sometimes he wished he could be as fearless as she was, but he valued self preservation.

* * *

><p>Cricket crept quietly back into the mine resetting her trap as she went. It worked once, it could do so again and hopefully this time it would catch the right people.<p>

It got darker and darker the further Cricket got into the cave. She stopped frequently to let her eyes adjust and the listen for the monsters. She moved in further and she could see light. Not daylight, mind you, but lantern light. She was sure this was where the men/monsters/ghosts were doing their illegal business. She could hear the clank of machinery it sounded somewhat like a printing press. She crept closer into the light and saw the men working. She almost gasped out loud, but held her breath and backed away.

She felt the bars of a cage behind her and nearly screamed when a hand came out from in between the bars and covered her mouth.

"Shhhh," Buck whispered in her ear.

Cricket immediately relaxed and turned to see Buck trapped in a giant cage.

"How did you get stuck in there?" she whispered and her body tensed again.

"There's no time for explanations," Buck whispered. "You have to get back to the station and get help."

"Nonsense," Cricket said quietly, "Jimmy and Cody are already doing that. I'm going to get you out of here."

Cricket looked at the padlock on the cage and held it in her hand giving it a gentle tug.

"The man in the brown bowler has the key," Buck whispered. "You'll never get it away from him."

Cricket looked over the man and then back at Buck.

"Cricket, you need to get out of here," Buck said with quiet desperation. "This isn't joke. This is dangerous."

"Will you relax," Cricket whispered dismissively, "I'll have you out in a second."

Cricket pulled a hairpin out of her hair and started to fiddle with the lock.

"I'm serious, Cricket, you need to get out of here," Buck said. He saw the look of determination on her face and knew he would never get her to leave. "Have you ever done this before?"

"No, but how hard can it be?" Cricket asked.

Buck massaged his temples in complete frustration. Not really knowing what to do, Buck took a lookout position so he could send Cricket away if she were about to be caught.

They both looked at each other startled when the locked made a loud click. Buck looked quickly back at the men to make sure none of them heard it.

"Cricket, I could kiss you," Buck said smiling and then immediately regretted his choice of words.

"You could?" Cricket asked beaming.

"On the cheek," Buck clarified.

"Oh," she replied her smiled fading. "I think getting you out of here is worth a better kiss than that."

"Cricket we don't have time for this," Buck said his voice barely in the range of a whisper anymore.

"You're right, Buck, we don't have time for this," she agreed. "So, shut up and kiss me."

Buck looked at her and could see that she was not going to be deterred. Buck thought briefly of the hell the sisters at the mission school always told him he was going to and for the first time he thought they might be right.

"Fine, come closer," Buck said resigned to his fiery fate.

Cricket was all of the sudden nervous. This was going to be her first kiss. What if she did it wrong. She decided she was thinking too much. She closed her eyes, put her lips in a slight pucker, and leaned closer to the bars.

Cricket was still not quite close enough for his lips to reach hers. He reached his hand out slowly and put a finger under her chin and tilted it up. He hesitated for a moment and gave her a gentle but chaste kiss upon the lips which Cricket eagerly returned.

Cricket opened her eyes when Buck pulled away and she smiled goofily and clumsily removed the padlock from the cage.

The cage door squeaked when Buck opened it which alerted his captors. He quickly exited the cage and lunged at the table that held his knife and gun. He only had time to grab the knife before he and Cricket needed to run. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along as she was still in a daze.

Cricket felt like she was running on air. Buck had really kissed her. She would remember that moment forever. Slowly Cricket's presence of mind kicked in as she quickly pointed out her trip line. She warned Buck and she and Buck jumped over it. When they were free from the mine, Cricket pulled Buck behind a boulder to watch the trap work. Buck was floored at the contraption.

Their pursuers weren't so lucky. They came through and sprung the trap that Cricket had reset on her way to rescue Buck. Every part of the trap worked except for the very last piece. The rope under the bear grease platform didn't get cut so the net remained on the ground.

Cricket quickly pointed out to Buck the rope that needed to be cut in order for the bad guys to be secured. Buck took out his knife and threw it at the rope. The knife flew true and severed the rope and the bad guys were hoisted up off the ground and trapped.

A few minutes later, Jimmy and Cody had returned with Teaspoon and the rest of the riders. The stopped just short when they saw Buck and Cricket sitting on a boulder with the bad guys hoisted over their heads. Jesse, upon seeing Cricket safely at Buck's side jumped down from Buck's horse and ran to her side to make sure she was alright.

Buck and Cricket just sat on the boulder looking pleased with their catch.

"You mind telling me what's going on here, Buck," Teaspoon said examining the scene.

"Well, we figured out why all those strange things have been happening over here," Buck said.

"These men have been making it seem like this mine is haunted," Cricket explained proudly.

"Why would they need everyone to believe it was haunted?" Teaspoon asked.

"So no one would stumble onto their counterfeiting operation," Buck announced.

"You mean to tell me those fake bills that Tompkins has been complaining about have been coming from here?" Teaspoon asked.

Buck nodded.

"They covered their tracks pretty well," Cricket said importantly. "If Cody hadn't told us this place was haunted, we never would have come out here. They made it look and sound like the place was haunted. It kept everyone but us away from their operation."

"How did they make it look haunted?" Teaspoon asked giving Cody a look.

Jesse stepped in to field this question, "First, they strung a sheet to a fishing pole so it would float around and look like a ghost."

"I knew it was a bed sheet all along," Cody said smugly.

"You did not," Jimmy said. "You screamed like a little girl and jumped into my arms."

"I did not," Cody said defensively. "Besides you're the one who tried to shoot it."

"Boys!" Teaspoon admonished. "Go on Jesse."

"They used some chains and a thing called…what was it called again?" Jesse asked not quite remembering.

"A speaking trumpet," Cricket added. "They made the loud bellowing through that. They also used flour to color their faces pale and I think probably ink to color their teeth."

"Well, who are our ghosts here?" Teaspoon asked

Jimmy and Cody got off their horses and went up to the net and removed their hats and dusted off their faces.

"Zeke and Clem Weatherby?" Teaspoon asked wearily. "You boys know better than this. Why?"

"Money's been tight Teaspoon," Zeke said. "We didn't want to hurt anyone."

"Yeah," Clem agreed. "We tried to keep people away."

"All this work for a few counterfeit bills?" Teaspoon asked.

"Yeah, and we would have gotten away with it too, if it hadn't been for those meddlesome kids and your riders," Zeke said.

"Cody, Hickok get 'em down from there," Teaspoon said. "I'm sorry, Clem, Zeke, but you all are going to jail."

Buck turned to Cricket. "I should get you home," he said, "I promised your mother I would find you hours ago."

"Who built this trap?" Teaspoon asked looking around. "Is that my velocipede? Jesse?"

"Oh no," Jesse defended, "I didn't have anything to do with that. That was all Cricket."

"Well I guess I know who to deputize next time should the need arise," Teaspoon said tipping his hat to Cricket as Buck pulled her up behind him on his horse.

* * *

><p>Buck took Cricket home, but on the way he felt they needed to talk.<p>

"Cricket we need to talk about that kiss in the mine," Buck said carefully.

"Do we have to?" Cricket asked. "Please don't spoil it for me."

"That was your first kiss, wasn't it?" he asked as it dawned on him.

"Yes," she said quietly. "So?"

Buck didn't want to embarrass her, but he needed her to know that it wasn't happening again.

"Well, I'm honored," he said.

"You are?" Cricket asked surprised.

"Well, yes," he said, "A first kiss is a big deal, but we can't do that again, alright?"

"I know you're right," she said, "And I'm sorry I took advantage of the situation."

"Thank you," he said.

"I turn fifteen in three months," she said suddenly, "Can I kiss you then?"

"Cricket..." he said trying not to sound too frustrated.

"Just checking," she added and then giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is. My homage to Scooby-Doo. I really couldn't have come up with this on my own so I have to give a shout out to Jenna for brainstorming the start of this story and to Kristina for adding her brainstorming to the pot. I don't think I could have done it without you guys. <strong>


End file.
